


Valentine's Day HCs

by kylomoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, headcanons, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylomoon/pseuds/kylomoon
Summary: I usually do modern AUs but I felt like posting what Valentine’s Day would be like for our sequel trilogy babes in the Star Wars universe. This was just something I wrote for fun last year.





	Valentine's Day HCs

## Finn

  * Ok this boy is nervous as HELL and would probably awkwardly avoid you in the days before Valentine’s Day because he’d be so worried about saying something too early
  * But he’d show up at your door with flowers and probably a box of chocolates because he’d asked around and people told him that’s the kind of thing folks like
  * Omg but I also picture him kind of going overboard and getting a bunch of balloons and maybe a big stuffed animal and just literally getting lost behind it all lmao
  * He’s so sweet he’d probably just hand them to you and not really know what to do after but of course you’d probably hang out and snuggle up together all warm and cozy and just……..I wanna be held by him ok



## Poe

  * Poe looks like he would cook you a nice meal, idk why but I seriously imagine he’d cook it in front of you, and probably flambé something because it’s cool and impressive. He’d straight up be like salt bae
  * Please imagine poe dameron in an apron, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the top few buttons of his shirt undone and his dark curls falling into his face
  * After you wine and dine he’d probably take you out for a joy ride. You know that fly boy would take you out at night somewhere with a beautiful view
  * He’d probably have a bonfire and want to make out under the stars



## Kylo

  * He seems really uninterested and you don’t think he’s got anything planned. You’re convinced that he’s just going to treat it like any other day
  * that really seems to be the case until he retires to your quarters at the end of the work day and quietly grabs your hand, leading you out the door
  * He’d probably take you to some observation deck with giant windows that show a breathtaking view of space
  * He’d press up against your back as you stare in awe at the cosmos, and he’d take the time to watch you and just plant kisses against you here and there. You two would relish the quiet/private moment, occasionally talking but always falling back into a comfortable silence



## Hux

  * Idk how I’m writing for hux but Valentine’s Day miracles are a thing apparently. Anyway he would have the best chef at the order whip up an elegant four course meal and host it in his lavish quarters
  * He strikes me as the kind of guy who would order a couples massage and other spa-like treatments
  * After making sure you were absolutely relaxed he would probably just want to wind down with you drinking expensive wine and wearing nothing but silky robes
  * He’d listen to you talk all night but probably get lost in the sound of your voice and just gaze at you, occasionally smirking when you’d get flustered about it



## Rey

  * OK SO rey apparently used to draw flowers when she lived in jakku so being that she is such a sweetheart she’d probably draw you a bunch of flowers because at least a picture of them would never die and neither will her love for you
  * She’d want to take you out into nature and go for a romantic walk in a beautiful green forest, preferably somewhere with a lake
  * She’d hold your hand the entire time and smile at you lovingly, leading you somewhere to have a picnic
  * No offense but imagine rey brushing something away from your face only to brush her fingertips against your lips before leaning in to kiss you I’m literally fucking dead



## Rose

  * Sweet, sweet rose. She seems like the type to have been grumpy about past valentines days but is suddenly very excited to have you in her life this year
  * Rose would absolutely surprise you with breakfast in bed and would probably insist on having a romantic bath with rose petals. Get it?  _Rose_  petals? She would make that joke. 100%.
  * She is such a little nerd she would probably send you cheesy messages on your data pad all day while you’re at work so you’d have little reasons to smile
  * Omg she would want to bake something with you after work, like a cake or cookies. Something really chocolately with a bunch of pink and red heart designs!!



## Phasma

  * Never thought I’d write for phasma but ok? She would want to spar. I am not even joking her idea of a romantic evening would be to spar together. she could kick my ass and I would say ‘thank you’
  * It would just be exciting for the both of you, not necessarily like a training exercise but it would be a big rush of adrenaline where you are in awe of one another
  * You’d notice the way she smiles all pleased with your technique, making your heart swell with pride
  * Hey. Hit the showers.  _Together_. Things definitely get more interesting after that.




End file.
